Confessions and Recovery
by icebluedragon
Summary: okay so, I've edited this story and put it up for another run, because... I'm not sure. Romance, KK and a little SM, with a made-up villian named Kyossa
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm trying this again with a little changes. Like, no twist! Is anyone happy?  
DISCLAMIER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin gazes wistfully at nothing 

Chapter One

Her red kimono, littered with white and blue flowers, shifted gracefully around her, and the breeze tugged at her blue obi. She glanced over into the soft, smiling violet eyes of her companion, who enjoyed the wind as much as she did, even though it loosened strands of his fiery red hair from it's tie. He grinned and turned back to look ahead up the road. Also looking ahead, she cradled the basket of fresh vegetables in her arms, careful not to drop her burden. She shifted the weight in her hands to tuck a lock of her waist-length brown hair behind her ear, struggling to pull it from in front of her blue-green eyes. Her companion chuckled and took the basket from her while she shifted her long mane, careful around the cherry blossom tucked behind her ear.  
He had eyes only for her. He gazed at her slim form, from her beautiful unique eyes to her small feet. She noticed him staring, and blushed furiously before she took back the basket and started back along the road. He hesitated only a moment before following her.  
They walked for some time until they entered a town, with gaily-lit homes and shops. An elderly couple was stringing up their own festival lights outside their shop; at the AKABEKO, the best beef stew place in town, business was booming. People milling all about the streets laughed and called to their friends and family; mothers were hard put to keep their wide-eyed children by their sides. The pair walked through, smiling at those who cared to notice them, and waving to those they knew. Her eyes wandered over the clothes in one window of a lit shop.  
"Oh, Kenshin, look! Isn't that kimono beautiful?" She exclaimed, pointing to a silver-flowered midnight-blue kimono.  
"Yes, it would look very nice on you, that it would." He replied, glancing up at it.  
"Oh, do you really think so? I could wear it at the festival!" Her eyes shimmered as she imagined, and she clasped her hands beneath her chin, the vegetable basket swinging recklessly on her arm.  
"But Miss Kaoru, do we have enough money for it?" Kenshin asked her, catching sight of the price tag.  
She noticed it too, "You're right. Oh well. I wouldn't be so selfish anyways. Yahiko needs some new shoes." She sighed and dragged him into an adjoining building.

They reached the dojo later that night, with a new pair of shoes for Yahiko, some soap for Sanosuke, and the vegetables for a soup.  
"Yahiko? Yahiko! Come get your shoes! And Sano, we have some soap for you, rooster-head!" Kaoru called as she set the items down on the steps and sat beside them, patting the step beside her for Kenshin to sit.  
Yahiko came shooting around the corner before he tripped over his feet and fell.  
"Ouch! Kaoru, I don't need new shoes. I like the ones I have!" He whined as he stood and walked up to her. She glanced down and noticed one of his shoes was cracked straight down the middle, causing one side to flop erratically when he walked.  
"Yes you do. Look at yours! They're half falling off your feet. Here." She said as she handed the new pair to him and dug out the soap when she saw Sano storming around the same corner. He slammed to a halt in front of her and glared down.  
"First of all, I don't need soap, second of all... I AM NOT A ROOSTER-HEAD!" He spat through clenched teeth as Kaoru shoved the soap into his hands.  
"Go take a long bath while Kenshin washes your clothes. When was the last time they've been washed? And yes, you do need soap, you'll probably use that whole bar just to get the stink off." She said as she passed a hand in front of her nose to ward off the smell, "You don't mind, do you Kenshin"  
"Well, someone's got to do it." He mumbled as he followed Sano at a safe distance to the bathhouse to wait for the clothes to be handed to him.

Kaoru stretched back on her bed, arms behind her head, staring at the dark ceiling. The kimono she had seen floated to memory in the back of her mind. She sighed as she pushed the vision away. It was just a kimono, she didn't need it and it wouldn't benefit the dojo. She sighed again and rolled over onto her side. Smiling, she drifted slowly to sleep, dreaming of the oncoming festival and wondering if Kenshin would ask her to dance with him.

Kenshin sat back, wiping his soapy hands on the towel laid next to him. He had finally finished washing the smell out of Sano's clothes. Grimacing, he remembered the stench, before he hung the wet clothes out to dry. He looked up at the slowly darkening sky. He had only enough time to run over to that store and buy the kimono Kaoru wanted. Slipping his hand in his pocket, he felt the coins hidden there. He had plenty saved to buy it; he had been busy doing the odd jobs around the AKABEKO to earn extra money for the festival tomorrow night. Smiling, he thought of the gifts he had bought Sano and Yahiko. A small carved wooden rooster for Sano, and a new shirt for Yahiko. He chuckled quietly to himself as he slipped out of the silent dojo.

Stretching and yawning widely, Kaoru slipped out of her bed and slid into the kimono she had selected for the festival tonight- green with white flowers. She sighed as she thought once more of that special kimono before she shook her head and stepped outside. Breathing deeply, she twitched her nose and looked around for Kenshin. It smelled like he was making his glorious miso soap.

Kenshin winced and bent further over the soup as he heard Kaoru's shout.  
"Kenshin"  
How had she found out? She was dead asleep when he left, and when he got back. How could she know?  
"Kenshin? Oh there you are." She said behind him. He didn't turn, afraid his expression would give him away.  
"I thought I smelled miso soup. Thanks." She said as he handed her a bowl, "Have you seen Yahiko? He skipped sweeping the dojo again." She huffed before spooning a mouthful of soup into her mouth.  
He relaxed considerably. So that was what she was shouting about.  
"No, I haven't seen him anywhere. He might still be asleep." He suggested, turning back to the soup.  
Kaoru glanced quizzically at his back. Why had he seemed so tense just a moment before? Oh well, she thought, and shrugged her shoulders as she spooned the last of the soup into her mouth.

Yahiko chuckled evilly as he listened around the corner. He wouldn't have to do the sweeping today. Oh no, he would get Kenshin to do it, as soon as Kaoru left. Kenshin wouldn't mind, especially if he knew that Yahiko knew about his little midnight adventure. Yahiko chuckled again. Kenshin could be so simple, it was hard to believe he had been the Hitokiri Battousai.  
He heard a patter of feet grow distant just before Kenshin called out, "You can come out now Yahiko. She's gone." Yahiko stood and walked into the room. Kenshin sat with his back to him, still bent over the soup. Yahiko gulped. How had he known? He regained his composure, plastering a fake grin on his face.  
"Well hi Kenshin, what's for breakfast?" Yahiko asked cheerfully.  
"You should know its miso soup, Yahiko. You've been sitting there long enough, that you have." Kenshin turned and smiled at him.  
Yahiko blushed.  
"You skipped sweeping again, Yahiko. Kaoru's out looking for you as we speak"  
Yahiko opened his mouth to say that he wouldn't have to sweep today, because he knew of a certain-someone's midnight adventure, but he quickly swallowed his words. Kenshin gave to everyone at the dojo selflessly, with no concern for himself. Why should he give him one more thing to do? His mouth snapped shut.  
"Why don't you go start sweeping after breakfast, and get it over with?" Kenshin smiled, and handed him a full bowl. Yahiko felt ashamed of himself as he took it from him and sat down to eat. That he would even think of blackmailing someone as selfless as Kenshin! He shook his head and dug in.  
"Hey Kenshin! What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Sano laughed as he strode inside, "By the way, thanks for washing my clothes. I didn't realize how much they needed it!" He said as he fingered his now-white clothes. Kenshin breathed deeply through his nose. Finally, Sanosuke no longer smelled of dirt and sweat. Everyone could breath easily again.  
"Miso soup, Sano." Kenshin smiled as he handed him a bowl.  
"YAHIKO!" Kaoru yelled.  
Sano almost dropped the bowl as Kenshin released it with haste.  
"What have you done now?" Sano groaned. Yahiko muttered incoherently under his breath as he left the room, meeting Kaoru just outside the door.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to do your chores? You're getting a free ride here ya' know, so you might as well have some courtesy." Kaoru berated him.  
"Stop yelling ugly, I was just going to do it!" He yelled back.  
"What was that"  
"Yes ma'am." Yahiko muttered, deciding not to argue further, and left to retrieve the broom.  
"Oh, that Yahiko!" Kaoru grumbled as she stormed in, "Sano, you go help him, you're getting too many free meals." She shot at him.  
"Not that I could live off your meals." He shot back as he left, dodging a swat from Kaoru.  
"Oh." Kaoru sighed as she plopped down beside Kenshin who was finishing his own meal. He looked over and smiled.  
"Ready for the festival tonight Kenshin?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
"Ready for anything, that I am." Kenshin answered, "What about you Miss Kaoru"  
"Yes, I suppose." She said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.  
Kenshin set aside the bowl and stood. "I have something for you Miss Kaoru." He went to the door and looked back, waiting for her to follow. She looked up at him quizzically.  
"Are you coming?" He asked quietly, holding out his hand.  
She shrugged, stood, and took his hand as he led her to his room. Before the closed door, he turned to her and released her hand, and passed his own over her eyes, silently commanding her to close them. She complied, wondering what in the world he was doing. She heard the door slide open, and then shut quietly; he rustled around, searching for something, and then she heard the door slide back open. She caught her lower lip between her teeth with anticipation, wishing he would hurry up and tell her to open her eyes. She could almost feel him smile when he saw her eagerness.  
"You can open your eyes now." He spoke, laughter evident in his voice.  
She slowly slid her eyes open and gasped, delighted. Gracefully draped across his arms was the kimono she had seen the day before, gleaming in the sun.  
"Kenshin!" She could only gasp, staring at the beautiful kimono before her. A faint smile crossed his lips.  
"Oh Kenshin!" She cried, and caught him tightly in a hug.  
"Oro!" He cried as his breath was crushed out of him. But he did not pull back, he couldn't. This felt so, right. But the feeling was swept away when she released him and eased the kimono into her arms.  
"It's even more beautiful than it was in the store window! Oh thank you, thank you so much Kenshin! Where'd you get the money for this?" She asked suddenly, concerned.  
"Oh, a few odd jobs here and there at the AKABEKO." He grinned.  
She smiled back.  
"I'll wear this tonight. Thanks so much Kenshin!" She said, and trotted off to put it into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kaoru twirled in front of the mirror, watching her new kimono swirl slightly around her ankles. She smiled inwardly as she tied a silver ribbon around her ponytail, remembering Kenshin's gifts to Sano and Yahiko. Yahiko had been elated; Sano had been furious.  
"Why do they get clothes, while I get a little chicken carving?" Sano had cried.  
"You don't wear anything else but that outfit, and the statue reminded me of you, that it did." Kenshin had answered, clearly confused. He had survived with only a large bump on his head and a distressed 'oro.  
Kaoru giggled to herself and smoothed the front of her kimono before applying her cosmetics with painful deliberation. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

Kenshin leaned against the inside of the dojo wall next to Yahiko, listening to Sano furiously pace before him. He smiled inwardly at his ranting.  
"Why does it take women so long to get ready? It's just a stupid festival, it's not like a wedding or something." He stopped pacing to glare at Kenshin, "Are you not worried about being late"  
"No. But tell me Sano, why are you worried about being late?" Kenshin arched his eyebrows, "Meeting someone, Sanosuke?" Sano detected laughter in his voice.  
"What does it matter to you?" Sano snapped, just as Kaoru's soft voice called out.  
"I'm ready." She stepped shyly out of the shadows.  
Kenshin drew a sharp breath. Her kimono clung to her every curve; her hair flowed smoothly down her back in a low ponytail, and her eyes shone beneath thick lashes in the dying light. Kenshin was speechless. Yahiko threw him a half-smile, and winked, promising to cover up his silence.  
"No wonder it took you so long to get ready Kaoru." Yahiko laughed, "You're still ugly." He glanced up to see Kaoru's reaction.  
Her clenched fists shook at her sides as she glared at him.  
"If I knew it wouldn't mess up my hair, I would kill you right now Yahiko." She spoke through clenched teeth, her eyes filling with tears.  
Kenshin strode to her side.  
"You know he only teases Miss Kaoru. You look beautiful, that you do." He smiled up at her as she blushed.  
"Th-thanks Kenshin." She murmured as she took his proffered hand with wide eyes, and walked out of the dojo with him. Sano stared after them.  
"Wow. I knew something was going on, but I never expected Kenshin to come out and do that." He muttered to Yahiko as they followed behind them.  
"No joke." Yahiko replied, eyes wide with surprise.

Children ran around in ceremonial clothes, unheeded. Their parents were probably enjoying themselves and weren't worried. A few men swaggered drunkenly down the street, singing gustily and supporting each other with a free hand while the other grasped a bottle of sake.  
Kaoru gazed around her at the lights and festivities like she was seeing the world for the first time. Kenshin only watched at her, and when she glanced over at him, he smiled.  
"Do you like the festival Miss Kaoru?" He asked.  
"Oh, it's so wonderful! All the bright lights and colors! You can't tell this is the thousandth time I've been to one, can you?" She laughed.  
"No." He laughed with her.  
"I can't wait until they start the music and everyone starts dancing. It's so wonderful to see all the ladies dressed up nice and the men looking so handsome." She giggled.  
Kenshin started at the jealousy that shot through him, and he quickly pushed it away, knowing that she was just admiring.  
"Oh! Look at how they lit up the dance floor!" Kaoru gasped and dragged him through the crowds towards it.  
"Oro!" He cried as he was smacked this way and that by the throng.  
Suddenly Kaoru stopped, but Kenshin could not halt his momentum and careened into her.  
"Kenshin, slow down!" She scolded him before turning back to the dance floor.  
Kenshin recovered himself and looked with her. Lights were strung around the floor, which had been waxed to its ultimate shine. The band was starting to set up in the far corner, and as others noticed, they began to mingle on the dance floor.  
"Oh Kenshin, why don't we"  
"Go find Sano and Yahiko? Exactly my thoughts." Kenshin interrupted and turned to go find them. He didn't feel ready to embarrass himself on the dance floor just yet.  
He started back the way they had come, Kaoru standing behind him, looking dejected. '... dance?' Kaoru finished her sentence in her mind as she grumbled and took off after him.

Kaoru sighed inwardly as her partner spun her around. It seemed she had danced with every man on the dance floor, even Sano and Yahiko - except, of course, for Kenshin. She glanced over to where he sat on the steps in his usual pose, sakabatou propped up against his shoulder. He leaned against a pillar, head back and eyes closed.  
Finally the song ended, and, after bowing thanks to her partner, she glided over and sat next to Kenshin. He made no sign of recognition.  
"Are you going to sit here all night Kenshin, or are you going to dance?" She asked, agitated.  
"I am very bad dancer, that I am." He responded, sitting up and turning to her, "You would not want me as your partner Miss Kaoru." He smiled.  
"And what if I do?" The question burst from her lips before she could stop it. She covered her mouth with a hand, "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." She lowered her eyes.  
"I understand. I have frustrated you, have I not?" He said, as he stood and held out his hand to her. Another song was starting in the background.  
"I don't want to make you, Kenshin..." her voice trailed off as he swept her onto the dance floor.  
"Although, you will have to lead. I have never danced before, that I haven't." He grinned, eyes shining brightly.  
"Alright." She sighed, smile taking the sting out of her words.

Sano took another gulp out of the cup of sake in his hand. He looked over his glass at Yahiko and cocked an eyebrow.  
"You sure you don't want any?" He drawled.  
"Naw, that's alright Sano, I'll pass." Yahiko answered, clearly distracted.  
"Hey, what's wrong"  
Yahiko glared at him and remained silent.  
"Come on... you can tell me"  
"Tsubame's not here." Yahiko finally sighed, "No girl my age is here." He grumbled.  
Sano leaned over and thumped his back, laughing.  
"Don't worry! There's plenty of older, prettier girls willing to dance with you." He teased.  
Yahiko muttered to himself and turned his eyes to the dance floor.  
"No way!" He whispered, his eyes widening with surprise.  
"What?" Sano shot him a confused look.  
"Check it out!" Yahiko laughed, elated.  
Sano turned and saw, to his surprise, Kaoru and Kenshin walking out on the dance floor. He laughed as he watched Kaoru direct Kenshin where to stand and move, while Kenshin looked bemused.  
"Well I'll be! Kenshin finally built up the courage to ask Kaoru to dance." He whistled.  
"Either that or Kaoru threatened to have his head if he didn't." Yahiko joked, leaving Sano in fits of laughter.

'Well,' Kaoru thought to herself, 'he said he's never danced, but once he gets the hang of it'  
"Having a good time Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, breaking her thoughts.  
'I'm dancing with the man I could only dream about this morning. How could I not'  
"Of course Kenshin." Kaoru smiled back, color flooding her cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" He gazed into her eyes, clearly concerned.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect." She watched him through her thick eyelashes. He was staring at her, and that made her blush even more. Noticing, Kenshin turned his eyes away to watch the other dancers. He caught sight of a pair dancing a ways off; she was giggling as he traced her face with his fingertips.  
The song ended abruptly, and Kenshin dropped his hands to his sides and bowed deeply.  
"Thank you for this lovely dance Miss Kaoru." He said and walked away as the next song began to play.  
"But Kenshin..." her voice trailed off as she watched him disappear amidst twirling figures.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go catch him!" Sano muttered to her as he danced past with his partner, giving her a light shove in Kenshin's direction. Kaoru needed no more urging.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kenshin turned down a deserted street, on his way back to the dojo. He couldn't stand to be there any longer, not with Kaoru so near and his need for her so great. He shook his head. He couldn't, wouldn't endanger her with himself. If any of his old enemies knew of his feelings.  
"Kenshin!" He started at the voice behind him, coming to a dead halt. Slowly, he turned. Kaoru stood there in the street, kimono gleaming gracefully in the dim light. Kenshin was glad of the darkness that hid his expression of longing.  
"Kenshin, where are you going? You're not leaving again, are you?" Her voice quavered.  
"I am going back to the dojo." His answer neither held a confirmation, nor rejection of the idea.  
She walked the remaining distance to him.  
"Kenshin, you can't leave. If you did, I'd... oh, I don't know. But I can't handle it if you leave again." He could hear the tears in her voice.  
Swiftly he caught her up in his arms, breathing in her scent and pressing her close. She sniffed once, and then sighed, leaning against his shoulder.  
"Don't leave. Don't leave, please, not again." She whispered, and to her surprise she felt his tears on her bare neck.  
"How could I now Kaoru?" He murmured.  
"If you left I would be in more danger than I am now." She continued, "In danger of myself"  
He didn't reply. She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.  
"I... I love you Kenshin. I love you too much to lose you." She said, holding his gaze.  
He smiled, "I love you too Kaoru." And he leaned forward, just enough, that their lips met in a long and gentle kiss.  
And when he broke their kiss and held her close, Kenshin knew that no matter what threatened, he would always protect her, more than he had, even if protection demanded the very breath of him. And, in his soul, he was content.

Kaoru felt him hold her closer, as though not willing to let go. She wondered at that, but felt too comfortable to move or ask. He nestled his cheek against her head, breathing deeply of her scent. One hand reached up and stroked her hair, running his fingers through it and reveling in its softness. Kaoru smiled into his chest Suddenly he grabbed hold of her shoulders and held her away from him, gazing into her eyes as if searching for an answer to a secret question hidden within him. And then, as if finding the answer he wanted, he drew her close again in a tight embrace before letting go again and taking her hand to lead her down the street. His eyes searched every corner until he found what he was looking for: a lone bench set right outside the door of a closed shop. He led her to it and sat down beside her, taking her in his arms again and holding her close. They stayed that way for a few moments before Kaoru spoke.  
"I could stay like this forever, Kenshin." She murmured and snuggled up tighter against him.  
Kenshin didn't answer right away. He could too, if not for the turmoil and horror of the world around them. If he could, he would protect her from all of it, but he knew he couldn't. All the evil in the world would seek them out, no matter how far they ran.  
"I really wish we could Kaoru, that I do." He whispered before he planted a kiss full on her red lips, leaving her breathless.  
"Oh Kenshin." She whispered and leaned against his shoulder, arms encircling his neck and drawing him to her. He complied, and after a several moments both were left breathless.  
Suddenly Kenshin stiffened.  
"What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, concern evident in her eyes.  
He smiled down at her and spoke softly, "Do not look surprised when I tell you this, just act like I'm entertaining you." He buried his face in the crook of her neck, "Some one's hiding out across the street, watching us." He brushed her neck gently with his lips. A small giggle escaped from her throat, echoing down the street; he withdrew back to his former position.  
"We shouldn't try to find out who it is right now. Maybe he'll follow us to the festival." He grinned, and stood, heaving her up with him.  
"Come Kaoru, one more dance?" He asked more loudly.  
"Why of course Kenshin! Let's go." She answered.  
He took her hands in both of his and led her away, nibbling her ear playfully. She giggled and turned her face so his lips met hers. They continued to walk, seemingly lost in each other as they listened to the quiet steps following behind them. Kenshin dared not glance back, for fear of their knowledge being known to their pursuer. Kenshin released one of her hands and wrapped it around her waist, drawing her to him and guiding her back to the festival.

Sano met them at the entrance of the festival.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Where'd you guys go?" he snickered.  
"Oh Sano!" Kaoru said as she gave him a fake little punch on the shoulder. She was in too good of a mood to have it ruined.  
"Sano, this is very serious so just follow us, ok?" Kenshin murmured with a large fake smile plastered on his face.  
Sano heard the tone in his voice and nodded, laughing as though from what Kenshin had said. Kenshin weaved his way through the crowd and found an empty table tucked in a corner, pulling out a chair for Kaoru and scooting another close to her for himself. Sano sat across from them. Kenshin turned so he could watch the entrance from which they had come.  
"So what's the deal Kenshin?" Sano asked as he hailed someone to bring over a bottle of sake.  
"Someone was watching us on the street with ill intentions. He followed us as far as the entrance, and I want to see if he'll follow us inside." Even as he spoke someone came through the entrance they had used.  
He had shoulder-length black hair tied back at the base of his neck, with eyes equally black. A long scar traced its way from the right side of the bridge of his nose to the corner of his jaw. He threw a cautious glance around the room, catching site of the three seated at the corner table. The man stood there for several moments, just staring at the group. Kenshin pretended not to notice, listening to Sano tell them about Yahiko's new infatuation with older women.  
"He was whining earlier about there not being any girls his age. Five minutes later he was twirling around a woman more near to my age!" He laughed and took a gulp of sake.  
Kenshin and Kaoru laughed along with him, and Kenshin glanced back to where the man had been standing. He was no longer there, and there was no other sign of him anywhere.  
"I'm going to go get some food. Want anything?" Kaoru asked, turning to Kenshin.  
"No, I'm fine Miss Kaoru, that I am. Do you need any company?" He smiled, eyes pleading with her to be careful. That strange man could be anywhere.  
She smiled, taking the sting out of her words, "Kenshin, idiot, I can take care of myself. Stop worrying!" and walked away. Kenshin gave her one last squeeze with his hand before he let her go, and watched her until she disappeared.  
"Boy Kenshin, you're really in deep." Sano chuckled. Kenshin smiled, agreeing with him completely.  
But a feeling of doubt gnawed in his chest as he wondered if she would be safe. He shook it off and turned back to listening to Sano ramble on.

R&R! grumbles about not having much to say at the end of chapters 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kaoru weaved her way through the crowd, searching for the food. She felt a small prick at her lower back, and froze mid-step. She felt someone's breath on the back of her neck, and her stomach tightened with apprehension.  
"You move, and this knife will find a home in your liver." A rasping voice whispered behind her. She gritted her teeth, and despite the man's warning, she tried to dart off. A hand caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. She drew a sharp intake of breath.  
"You're lucky I'm feeling merciful tonight. Besides, I need you to lure Battousai to where I need him. So I can kill him." He chuckled, a low menacing chuckle, his breath rancid in her nose. She sneezed furiously.  
"Shut up and come on." He snarled and pushed her out a different entrance, the one opposite of where Kenshin and Sano sat, unaware. This was what Kenshin had been afraid of.  
When he had shoved her out the door, he spun her around and supplied a forceful blow to her head. She blacked out immediately, mercifully numb to the pain.

Ten minutes had gone by and there was no sign Kaoru coming back. Kenshin fidgeted in his seat.  
"Something's wrong Sano. Terribly wrong. I can feel it. That strange man has taken her somewhere." He stood quickly, causing the table to tip in his haste. Sano caught it with one hand and tipped it back into place while draining the last of the sake.  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" But Kenshin was already moving towards the opposite door.  
"Why that door?" Sano asked as he caught up to him, "They could've left through the other"  
"No, I've been watching that door since Kaoru left, that I have. They didn't leave through that one"  
"Hey! Kenshin, Sano, wait up!" Yahiko cried as he pushed through the crowds to reach them.  
They never slowed their pace, knowing he would catch up despite the circumstances. Stepping out into the darkness, Kenshin searched desperately with his eyes. But there was no sign of either Kaoru or the strange man.

Kaoru struggled against the bonds that held her hands and feet at bay, wishing desperately that Kenshin would find some way to track them.  
She had awoken only a few moments ago to find herself bound and gagged on the ground in a small clearing. It was dark, muggy, and she could hear her captor's breath rattling behind her.  
"Ah! So you're awake, my lovely Kaoru. Feeling better after that little bump I gave you?" He chuckled menacingly.  
"Mmgh," she mumbled at the large man, feeling very vulnerable.  
"Here. Let me take that wad of cloth out so you can frighten me with hollow threats," he said sarcastically.  
"YOU JERK!" Kaoru screamed she was free of the gag. "I can't believe you are trying this! I'll be missed!" she said shaking with rage. "Who do you think you are, doing this to me"  
"I am Kyossa, an assassin for... never mind." He spoke huskily, trailing his finger along her bare cheek.  
She squirmed, trying to escape from his touch.  
He firmly grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his lips to hers forcefully, throwing her off-balance and restraining her from speaking further. When he released her from his grasp, she crawled away on her elbows and knees, turning only to spit in his face. She smirked inwardly at the irony of her predicament. Only today had she and Kenshin told each other of their love, and here this disgusting man was soiling her.  
Disdainfully he wiped the spit from his eye, grinning wildly.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru screeched at the top of her lungs, panting furiously and shaking with thinly veiled and barely controlled rage.  
He scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her towards him again. He brought his lips close to her ear, whispering softly.  
"You still don't see? I am luring Battousai to me, so I can kill him. You're just an extra treat on the side." He laughed hysterically.  
She didn't reply, but only stared back in horror. When she finally found her voice, she began to squirm farther away from him.  
"Never. You'll never kill Kenshin! You'll never have me!" She shrieked as he grabbed her again and trailed kisses down her bare neck.  
She wrenched away from him, and he looked up and grinned.  
"Besides," she breathed, "if you're an assassin for someone, you can't be doing this for anything other than money"  
"I wasn't an assassin for him for long. I killed a few opposing politicians for him, but soon grew tired of his whiny voice. No man should have a voice like his." Kyossa smiled, "But now the man won't have to worry about anyone, so I'm going to kill Battousai for my own reasons"  
"So how do you expect Kenshin to find you if he doesn't know where you've gone?" Kaoru sniffed.  
"My, my, you are clearly underestimating your precious Kenshin's abilities. Don't worry, I left behind a small but noticeable clue"

"Kenshin, Sano, look!" Yahiko called, waving them over to where he crouched on the ground, "I found something"  
Kenshin kneeled beside him and picked up the silver ribbon lying on the ground. Slowly he brought it to his nose, breathing in her lingering scent. He glided it against his face remembering the silky softness of her kimono against his sword-worn fingers. A single tear flooded his eye, and he quickly brushed it away.  
"Hey Kenshin, there's some broken branches and bruised leaves this way into the forest." Sano said as he peered into the dark grove.  
Kenshin hastily wrapped the sash around his sword's sheath and stood, looking past Sano.  
"Alright then, let's go." Kenshin said briskly, and plunged into the forest, Sano and Yahiko only two steps behind.

Is it just me, or did Sano actually sound smart there -points up- -grins widely- 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After continuing protests from Kaoru, Kyossa finally halted his advances on her and bound her to a nearby tree on the edge of the clearing; he drew his sword and began practicing with long swinging arcs and mighty thrusts.  
"What style?" Kaoru asked out of pure curiosity, predicament momentarily forgotten.  
"Hasagawa Eishin Ryuu." He answered stiffly, still practicing.  
She cocked her head, looking at him quizzically, "What is it?" she asked.  
He stopped mid-swing and glared at her, "What do you care?" he shot coldly.  
"I was just asking!" She shot back after regaining her composure.  
Suddenly the sound of someone crashing through the underbrush reached their ears, and Kyossa returned his sword to its sheath, grinning widely.  
"Finally. A little late, but that's acceptable." He chuckled, just as Sano broke into the clearing.  
"Hey little Missy." He smirked before glaring at Kyossa, "And just who do you think you are, mister"  
Kyossa cocked an eyebrow at him just as Kenshin and Yahiko stepped through the hole in the bushes Sano had created.  
"You should calm down, Sano, that you should." Kenshin said sternly, eyes on Kyossa. Kyossa's eyes became ice at the sight of the red-haired rurouni.  
"You are alright Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
"Yes... Yes, I'll be alright." She said as Yahiko freed her and furiously began rubbing her wrists and ankles to get the blood flowing.  
"So, you have arrived." The air around them froze at the sound of Kyossa's hard voice.  
"Yes, and right now I am wondering why you have captured Miss Kaoru and wish ill against her, that I am." Kenshin's voice was equally cold.  
Kyossa smirked, "Then you do not remember me. I was hoping you would, but it does not matter. But I remember you. You gave me this." He traced the hideous scar that tracked its way down his face.

Suddenly, before Kenshin's eyes the scene around him changed as he remembered. Kyossa still stood before him, but his scar disappeared, and more men were clustered around him, maybe six. An old man between them lay in a pool of blood, cleaved from shoulder to abdomen.  
The coldness in Kyossa's eyes was different, but the same; in Kenshin's memory, it was new, a wild coldness of one blinded by grief.  
Kenshin remembered that night. He had been sent to murder an old samurai who had been supplying the shogunate with his stocks of munitions. He had found him followed by seven men, an easy kill, as he was some several yards away from his bodyguards; probably for time alone to think. Kenshin had descended and killed him with one stroke, but his business was not finished. The others need to be killed also; that was the one rule drilled into his head during his days as a hitokiri: there must be no witnesses.  
The six others attacked first, and were dispatched one after the other in easy routine. But the last stood yet before him, cold and grief-stricken. With a cry he began his attack, but within seconds Kenshin had disarmed him and left him to die with a fatal wound on his face; he had been trying to eliminate those frightening eyes, but his sword had slipped. 'A rarity to spoil such a close attack,' Kenshin had told himself, 'but a fatal wound nonetheless, and I don't plan to waste my time.  
Kenshin snapped back to reality and shook his head. Kyossa smirked.  
"So now you remember"  
"Yes, I remember that night." Kenshin answered.  
"That was my father Battousai. The samurai you killed was my father. And I will not stop until his death is avenged and you are dead." Kyossa stated calmly, but his eyes burned.  
"I have left that path long ago. I am very sorry, that I am." Kenshin spoke softly.  
"Sorry won't cut it. Only your death will!" Kyossa raged, and drew his sword.  
Kenshin sighed, "It seems I have no choice." He murmured to himself before assuming the battou-jutsu stance.  
They met in a blur of swords and bodies, Kaoru and the others hard put to keep up with their speedy attacks. Whatever Kyossa had lacked that allowed Kenshin to finish him so easily in the past, he had obtained in the years before now.  
Suddenly they broke apart and Kyossa disappeared into the trees, and Kenshin, reluctantly, gave chase.  
Kaoru and the others looked at each other for a moment before following after them.

They caught sight of Kenshin entering in the door of a small abandoned shrine just as they reached it. Not wanting to get in the way or distract him, they waited outside, nervous and apprehensive.  
After twenty agonizing minutes, a figure stepped out from the doorway of the shrine, eyes glinting harshly in the moonlight.  
The others stopped breathing simultaneously. It was Kyossa.  
"No!" Kaoru screeched and started to dart forward, when Yahiko and Sano grabbed her arms and held her back.  
"Oh, don't you worry. Your beloved Kenshin isn't dead. Yet." He laughed, pulling something from his pocket. The others watched him apprehensively. Kaoru was suddenly robbed of breath as she recognized a flint and tinderbox. With an evil smile Kyossa struck it and tossed it into the shrine, quickly igniting the age-worn dry wood. He stepped forward between the three and the shrine, keeping them from reaching it without going through him.  
Sano and Yahiko had released her arms, so Kaoru darted to the left just as Sano darted right. Kyossa took off after Sano, not noticing Kaoru loop around and enter the burning shrine.  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled just before she disappeared.

Okay, short chapter, I know... torture complements of Dictators 1 & 2 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter Six

Kaoru entered the inferno, her forearm guarding her face from the smoke. It filled her nostrils and stuck in the back of her throat, choking her. She fell to her knees, coughing, and crawled across the floor deeper into the burning shrine. Fire leaped out at her from the walls; she tried to avoid the worst parts burning away the floor.  
"Kenshin? Kenshin, where are you?" She called between coughs above the crackling fire.  
"Miss Kaoru?" She heard his voice and followed it into the second room.  
His feet and hands were tied together so he could only crawl on his hands and knees, and his sword was clamped between his upper arms; he was crawling around searching for something.  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru crawled quickly over to him and began releasing his bonds, scolding him. "Kenshin, what are you doing? You could've been out of here by now. "  
"I was looking for your silver ribbon, Miss Kaoru. Sometime during the battle it loosened and fell somewhere. I did not wish for you to lose it Miss Kaoru, that I did not. Though it looks as though you'll lose more than that." Kenshin smiled as he reached over her and squelched a tongue of flame on the hem of her kimono with the right sleeve of his gi, and then punched out more flames on the sleeves of her kimono. Discovering more creeping toward her legs, he managed to punch those out also.  
Kaoru stared at her kimono a moment before shaking herself back into reality.  
"Kenshin!" she screeched, standing up quickly, "Who gave you permission to touch me like that?! You never even asked! I can't believe you!" She fumed, trying to sweep the smoke out of her face without much luck.  
"But Miss Kaoru..." His voice trailed behind her as she stormed away. He shook his head a little, wondering how Kaoru could think of such things at a time like this.  
But with the smoke blinding and choking Kaoru, she lost her way, and fell to the ground breathing heavily. She promised to rest for only a moment, but that moment seemed to stretch, and still she could not seem catch her breath. The smoke seemed to grow thicker and the fire hotter. Panic began to set in.  
Suddenly she heard a particularly loud crack above her, and looked up just in time to see a burning rafter begin to topple ground-ward, aiming straight for her. She dodged out of the way just enough for it to miss her head, but it still caught her on the back of her leg. The pain was unbearable; she fell unconscious to the floor.

Kenshin never found Kaoru's silver ribbon, but on his way out found her lying on the ground, a smoldering rafter laid askew next to her.  
"Miss Kaoru!" He cried, fearing the worse, and scuttled over to her. He checked for a pulse and found it. Abandoning courtesy he swooped her into his arms and dashed out of the door.  
When he had blinked the grit out of his eyes, he noticed with relief that the police were there and had taken Kyossa away, and Sano and Yahiko were all right and still there. He collapsed on the ground, still holding Kaoru.  
"Kenshin... what's... going on"  
"It's alright Miss Kaoru. You're safe now. Just rest "  
"Sleep..." And her eyes closed again, and Kenshin stayed there, looking at her for a moment. And soon his eyelids seemed to weigh twice as much as they should, and he too fell asleep, vaguely feeling Sano catch him before he fell to the ground.

Kaoru coughed fitfully in her sleep, as she had almost the entire night. Megumi moaned to herself as she rolled out of the extra futon and went into the cabinet, digging for some more medicine. It had been at least four hours since Kaoru's last dose, so it would be all right to give her some more. She sat the young woman up and tipped the medicine down her throat, making sure she swallowed. She checked the minor burns on her hands and the more serious one on her leg, reapplying some salve and re-wrapping the bandages. Kaoru began to murmur in her sleep, and Megumi shushed her before returning to her own bed to catch what few minutes of sleep she might have before Kaoru started coughing again.  
Almost immediately she changed her mind, and stepped into the next room to check up on Kenshin and Dr. Gensai. Both were asleep, the former coughing every now and then. Kenshin suffered few and very minor burns miraculously, even though he had been there longer than Kaoru had. Yet still, Kaoru would live, though she wouldn't be able to walk on her own for a while. Megumi smirked wearily. Her pride wouldn't allow such a thing, but she would have to deal with it.  
With one last yawn, Megumi shuffled into her bed and finally slept.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day Kenshin woke to see Dr. Gensai and Megumi hovering over him expectantly. They smiled when his eyes grew wide.  
"Good, you're awake." Dr. Gensai grinned.  
"Take this." Megumi said simultaneously, handing him half a cup of a nearly clear fluid. Kenshin looked at her apprehensively.  
"Drink it." Megumi urged, and he did, in one gulp. He would've spit it out, but Megumi clamped a hand on his mouth.  
"Oh no you don't. Swallow it. ALL of it." She said sternly.  
Kenshin grimaced and swallowed, a tortured look crossing his face.  
"Oh don't whine. Now listen, you only had very minor burns, so it is all right for you to go home. Take these," she handed him a package of small bandages, and smiled, "Change them once a day. They'll probably only last for three days, but by then you won't need them. Now you can go home"  
"And Miss Kaoru"  
"Knew that was coming." She sighed, "She'll have to stay here for a bit. She won't be able to walk on her own for a while, so we'll keep her here for a few more days, and after that I'll come every day to check on her." She winked, "Making sure your being good to her"  
Kenshin blushed and stood up, suddenly noticing his gi and hakama had suddenly disappeared, and he was dressed only in a yukata.  
"Uh... Miss Megumi?" He asked tentatively.  
"Oh yes, your gi and hakama were already in a sorry state, plus they were burned on the sleeve and other places here and there. So I trashed them, went out, and bought you new ones." She unfolded them and held them out for him to see.  
"Green?" He gulped. He had liked his old gi.  
"What? You don't like green?" She half-barked.  
"Oh no, green's fine. I'll wear green. Green is good." Kenshin muttered, taking the gi and hakama from her and slipping into an adjacent room and putting them on. He then stepped out for Megumi's inspection.  
"That's better." Megumi smirked, and gave him a light shove out the door.

Megumi was getting irritated with that over-protective rurouni. Everyday he came to the clinic, asking: "Today? Is Miss Kaoru coming home today"  
So far, the answer everyday was a stern: "No, not yet." And then either herself or Dr. Gensai would send him home.  
Kenshin was here again today, the fifth day, standing in a corner near the door. Megumi supposed he could feel her irritation, and was waiting to approach her. So she took a deep breath and calmed, telling herself that he was only concerned for Kaoru's welfare. Then she waited. Mere seconds later Kenshin approached her. He merely opened his mouth and Megumi spoke.  
"No, Kaoru is not ready to come home yet." She looked up from the papers she was busily sorting into his concerned eyes. She sighed, "I suppose I should tell you about her condition"  
The wanderer's eyes lit up, and he laced his fingers together in front of him. He then waited expectantly for her to speak.  
"When the beam fell on Kaoru's right leg, it burned a good part of her calf. She'll probably have a limp the rest of her life, and her leg will never be the same. She has minor burns on her hands and arms, but they will heal. She has not yet woken up since she fell asleep in your arms. She's coughing all night and most of the day. Does that suit your curiosity"  
He was silent a moment before speaking, "Thank you Miss Megumi. Might there be a chance, that I could... See her?" He asked quietly.  
Megumi thought a moment, "Normally, I wouldn't let anyone see any of my overnight-patients, but because it's you..." She tapped her chin, "I suppose I could make an exception"  
She led him into the one of the overnight-patient rooms. Kenshin showed no sign of surprise or grief, but he strode over to her bed and kneeled beside her; he didn't touch her at all, but stayed there watching her. Megumi blinked a couple times before exiting, leaving them alone.

Kenshin watched her breathing. Nothing was wrong with her in that aspect, except for a few coughs here and there. But her hands; her hands were wrapped in bandages, immobile. Kenshin almost let a tear leak from in his eye; he hated seeing Kaoru like this: lying on her bed, momentarily dead to the world. Yes, soon she would wake, but to see her suffer... that was almost too much for him to bear.  
He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, a small sigh escaping his lips. Suddenly Kaoru's eyes slid open, and they rotated over to where Kenshin kneeled beside her bed. Then her eyes widened.  
"Kenshin? ... What are you doing in my... room? Where am I? ... This looks like... the clinic? Kenshin, what am I doing in the clinic?" Her eyes widened more, if that was possible, as she remembered. "Oh"  
"Do you feel any pain Miss Kaoru? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Kenshin assaulted her with questions.  
Kaoru grinned and leaned back onto the bed.  
"I could use something to eat." She said.  
Kenshin stood and rushed out of the room without further ado.  
Kaoru smiled and gazed up at the ceiling. How long had she been asleep? And what had happened during that time? And was Kenshin okay? She hadn't noticed any bandages or anything. So he should be all right. She raised her hands before her eyes to scrutinize. They weren't so bad. As far as she remembered; she really couldn't feel anything under the bandages. It was her leg she feared to look at. She knew THAT was bad. She pushed the thought away and waited for Kenshin to come back with some food for her growling stomach.

Kenshin walked in minutes later with steaming, creamy-looking broth in a bowl.  
"What is it ?" Kaoru asked he kneeled next to her.  
Kenshin frowned, "I don't know Miss Kaoru, but Miss Megumi said it was all you could eat for a while. She wouldn't let me make you any miso soup." He said despairingly.  
Kaoru laughed, and said, "Well, if that's all I can eat, then I might as well eat it. Which means I can look forward to your food later, Kenshin." He grinned at her.  
Her mood swiftly changed when she found out she couldn't even feed herself. She let Kenshin spoon only a few mouthfuls into her mouth before she sat up in frustration, bringing on a fit of coughing.  
When she recovered, she gritted her teeth, "I HATE this. I've just woken and I already hate this. How much longer does this have to go on"  
"Until your hands are healed and you can feed yourself." A voice said at the doorway. They both looked up to see Megumi stride in.  
"Kaoru, I know you're going to hate this; everyone does. But until you can feed yourself, you're going to have to live with someone feeding you." She smiled at Kaoru's fallen face, "All things take time, Kaoru"  
Kenshin smiled at her logic and was about to feed Kaoru another spoonful, when Megumi stopped him with a hand and took both soup and spoon away from him.  
"I've already let you stay longer than I had planned. It's time for you to go home and take care of the dojo for Kaoru"  
Kenshin stood, gave Kaoru one last smile, and left quietly. Kaoru watched him disappear around the door.  
"Mm-hmmm. That rooster told me something was going on. I didn't believe the loud-mouth, but I guess he was right." She teased.  
"Oh hush." Kaoru said between mouthfuls.  



End file.
